This invention relates to an arm restraint system for attachment to an aircraft ejection seat and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a system which includes a strap retention device allowing unimpeded arm and body movement until ejection at which time the straps are retracted causing the crewman's arms to be pinned against his side and lower abdomen during ejection.
The restraining of an occupant's body from movement relative to his seat both prior to and immediately after ejection from a high speed aircraft is necessary in order to prevent possible physical damage caused by forces of the ejection gun or rocket acting on various parts of the occupant's body. Also, after ejection, extensive bodily damage can occur especially to the arms and legs when the windstream around the aircraft hits the body.
Injury during ejection is greatly increased by the flailing of the limbs when subjected to ram air pressure which is encountered during the initial stages of ejection. Limb flailing can result in fractures, dislocations, traumatic amputations and/or other irrepairable physical limb damage. The danger is particularly acute in the case of arms because the airman may have an arm outstretched at the time of ejection and this arm would be subjected to the full force of the airstream on ejection.
The present invention provides an arm restraint system suitable for use in an emergency escape situation wherein an ejection seat with the occupant seated therein is ejected from the fast moving aircraft. The system is capable of quickly pulling the arms of the airman to a safe position for protection from airblast which occurs immediately after ejection.